1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a controller for electric devices directed to use in a bath.
2. Description of the prior art
Electric devices such as low-frequency electrotherapeutic device must be protected from moisture and water when used while soaking in a bath tub. Although the main part of an electric device can be protected by enclosing it in an appropriate moisture- and water-proof container, the movable parts in the controller used for on/off and output controls, such as power switch and variable resistor, render perfect protection from water and moisture very difficult.